


Snape is saved

by Bacner



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, ROWLING J.K. - all fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aurors, Drabble, Fix-It, Gen, Milk, Post-Series, Shrieking Shack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner
Summary: My take on saving Snape
Relationships: Severus Snape & Hogwarts students
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	Snape is saved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts), [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [dwalk1_2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/gifts).



> Disclaimer: all characters belong to Rowling

The students of Hogwarts were cleaning-up after Voldemort’s defeat and found Snape. He was still in the Shrieking Shack, alive. Just try to get him out - he is heavy. So, they used Mobilicorpus to get him out. They put him onto a Hogwarts’ hospital bed and poured him some milk.

And Snape is just lying there and isn’t moving.

He lay thus for an hour and then another.

Then he pulled out his proverbial nose and sniffed.

What’s this smell?

Snape got up, saw the milk and drank it. He finished it and laid back down.

And then the Aurors arrived, an argument began - and Snape was able to apparat unnoticed, because he’s that good.


End file.
